Chuck ktr la pasinteco
by verkisto
Summary: Ĉu Chuck povas kunvinki al Sarah, ke nur la estonteco valoras?


_**Nu, tiu en la diskutforumo "Televido sen kompato" diris, ke mi iam verkos rakonton kiu feliĉigos la kunigemulojn de Chuck kaj Sarah. Jen la rezulto. Mi esperas, ke oni ĝuu ĝin!**_

Chuck preskaŭ pretis. Li denove kontrolis ĉu ĉio estis en ordo. Florojn li havis. La plej bonan lokon en la restoracio li antaŭmendis. Eĉ muzikistojn li aranĝis. Jes, ĉio pretis. Nun li devis iri kaj renkonti Sarah.

Dum li kondukis al ŝia hotelo, li memoris la unan fojon ili iris al restoracio kiel amrenkontiĝo. Tiu estis meksika restoracio. Nu, tiam li tute ne sciis, ke Sarah estis registara agento kies tasko estis amikiĝi kun li por ke siaj ĉefoj povu regi la datumbazon en lia cerbo. Li hodiaŭ ne plu certas, ke tio eĉ gravas. Pro tio, ili renkontis unu la alian kaj pro tio li nun iras al ŝi.

Li parkis la aŭton kaj supreniris per la lifto. Starante antaŭ la pordo, li ridetis al si kaj paŭzis iomete por ke li povu ĝui la tutan aferon. Post malpli ol minuto, li denove vidos la plej belan virinon kiun li iam ajn vidis. Kaj la plej bona faceto estis, ke nun ŝi vere estis lia koramikino!

Finfine, Chuck frapis al la pordo kaj tenis la florojn en la aero malantaŭ si. La pordo malfermiĝis. Jen ŝi!

"Saluton, Chuck," Sarah diris, kaj nur pro la sono de tiu voĉo lia koro saltis en sia brusto.

"Bonvolu eniri," ŝi diris, gestante per sia mano.

Chuck eniris kaj ofertis al Sarah la florojn.

"Nu, por vi", li klarigis.

Sarah prenis ilin, dirante, "Kiaj belaj floroj, Chuck. Dankegon. Vi estas tiom afabla!"

Kiam ŝi kisis lin sur la vango, li sentis sin la plej bonŝanca viro en la mondo kaj devis lukti kontraŭ la impulson tuj rideti, danci kaj kanti sian ĝojon.

* * *

Ili sidis en itala restoracio en bona kvartalo de Los Anĝeleso. Sola kandelo donis sian lumon substreki por Chuck la misteran belecon de Sarah. Li rigardis atente ĉion kion ŝi faris. Ŝi manĝis panon, trinkis vinon, gustumis pastaĵojn kun graco kiu iom kapfrapis Chuck. Kiam ili preskaŭ finis la manĝadon kaj mendis kafon, Chuck pardonpetis je vizito al la necesejo. Li staris, ridetis al sia belulino, kaj promenis al la malantaŭa parto de la restoracio.

Anstataŭ eniri la necesejon, li kaptis la atenton de la ĉefkelnero, kun kiu li antaŭe parolis per telefono.

"Ĉu ĉio en ordo?" Chuck demandis al li, kaj ricevis konfirmon en la formo de gesto kiu indikis triopon da muzikistoj, unu kun gitaro, unu kun violono, kaj la tria kies laboro estis kanti. Tiu kantisto ankaŭ tenis unu helruĝan rozon en sia mano.

"Perfekte. Dankon," diris Chuck, reveninte al la tablo.

"Nu, ĉu ni iru hejmen?" enketis Sarah, serĉante sian mansakon.

"Mi volus resti kelkajn minutojn pli, se tiu ne ĝenus vin," respondis Chuck.

Subite oni aŭdis mallaŭtan muzikon de la kuirejo. Unue nur gitaran kaj post kelkaj sekundoj violonan melodiojn estis aldonitaj. Finfine, dum la pordoj al la ĉefa parto de la restoracio malfermiĝis kaj la muziko plilaŭtiĝis, klara, bela voĉo komencis kanti itallingvan amkanzonon.

La triopo alproksimiĝis al Sarah. Kliniĝinte iomete, la kantisto donis al ŝi la helruĝan rozon kaj poste paŝis malantaŭen kaj staris kun la instrumentludintoj kaj ili daŭre mallaŭte muzikumis.

Chuck staris, iris ĉirkaŭ la tablo kaj subeniris ĝis li restis sur unu genuo antaŭ Sarah, kiu tenere tenis la rozon al sia brusto. Chuck prenis la rozon el de ŝiaj manoj, eltiris diamantan ringon de la centro, kaj metis la floron sur la tablon. Li montris la ringon al Sarah kaj, prenante ŝian maldekstran manon per lia dekstra mano, li simple demandis, "Sarah, ĉu vi edziniĝu al mi?"

Anstataŭ diri "jes," kiel Chuck esperis, Sarah komencis plori. Ŝi lasis la kapon fali pendante je la kolo kaj la larmoj gutis libere de siaj okuloj.

"Ne, Chuck, mi ne povas," ŝi mallaŭte respondis.

Li hezitis dum nur kelkaj sekundoj pensante.

"Ĉu vi ne povas aŭ ne volas?" li demandis ŝin.

"Mi ne povas," ŝi respondis. "Mi ne rajtas. Mi devis fari tiom da malbonaj aferoj dum mia kariero. Vi estas la plej afabla, la plej ĝentila viro kiun mi iam ajn renkontis en mia vivo. Vi meritas virinon multe pli bonan ol mi."

"Nu, Sarah," Chuck diris, metante sian fingron sub ŝia mentono kaj puŝante ĝin sufiĉe supren, ke ŝi devis rigardi lin, "se mi estos tiom bonŝance havi vin kiel mian edzinon, mi devos labori dum la resto de mia vivo meriti vin. Diru jes, karulino."

Li donis al ŝi la plej sinceran kaj pledantan rigardon ŝi iam ajn vidis. Ĵetante la brakojn ĉirkaŭ lia kolo, ŝi forte brakumis lin. Forlasante lian kolon, ŝi denove rigardis lian vizaĝon kaj, daŭre plorante sed nun pro ĝojo, ŝi lasis al li meti la ringon je sian fingron kaj ekkriis, "Jes, Chuck, jes!"


End file.
